Un cuerpo en mi cama
by DiamondBerry
Summary: No hay lugar en este infierno No hay lugar en el siguiente. Alguien se da cuenta de que hay un cadáver en esta cama? Shaoran siempre amara a su Sakura.


Con un poco de imaginacion, podria decir que todavia eres tu, que aun el color de tu presencia no se ha desvanecido, y que aun...aun eres hermosa.

El frio afuera es insoportable, la lluvia no ha parado desde...desde aquel momento. El reloj no se detiene, parece que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el parpadeo de tus ojos. Yo casi como un idiota, espero que despiertes.

Pero aun se qe estas a mi lado, que aun no te has ido, que todavia puedo tocarte...casi pareces real. Debe ser que el el angustiado sentimiento de extrañarte me ha dejado un extraño shock emocional. Pero todavia me quieres, casi puedo notarlo cuando acaricio tu palida pierna. Aun pareces dormida, es mas creo que aun lo estas.

¿Como es qe te encuentras acostada al lado mio? Si hace un par de minutos estabas gritandome en la habitacion, guardando tus cosas en un valija, jurando que nunca mas regresarias. Tu y tus gritos de actriz barata. Tu y tus amenazas inciertas, que nunca te animarias a completar. Vos y tus gritos a los pies de la cama, haciendome creer qe no volveras nunca mas. Tus ojos todavia despiden aquella gota desesperada de tristeza, como puedo notar que todavia puedes sentir un poco de amor hacia mi.

Puedo sentirte como si estuvieras despierta y como si todavia me emocionara por tenerte la lado mio, pero has matado lo que mas queria, mataste todo aquel sentimiento que sentia por ti. Tal vez ese sentimiento era lo mas preciado que yo podia tener. Aun asi, no puedo evitar acariciar tu rostro, que aun se esfuerza por sonreir.

Y aun tal vez, puedo engañarme, diciendo que aun te amo. Pero es tan debil ese sentimiento, que se que al mismo tiempo es irreal. Ya no me haces temblar las piernas, ya no provocas que mi corazon se acelere. Ya no hay nada que me haga saber que te ame alguna vez.

Tal vez estaba muy dormido, pero se que no lo soñe, escuche que me gritabas y que te ibas, cerrando la puerta, como si giratoria fuera; descargando todo aquel sentimiento de impotencia contra aquel objeto de la estructura de la casa. ¿Que culpa tendra la puerta con tu colera? Aun asi, te escuche yendote, y guardando toda aquella ropa qe se encarga de tapar tu cuerpo.

Como es posible que este tan seguro que te fuiste, debe ser por que escuche la puerta cerrarse, y no escucharte mas. ¿Como es posible estar tan seguro de eso, pero a la vez estar mas seguro de ahora estar al lado tuyo, compartiendo de nuevo aquel colchon que compramos cuando nos casamos?

Tu piel aun se eriza con el roce de mi mano. Como puedo provocarte eso, ya sabiendo que no me amas ni un poco, ni yo te amo?

¿Como puede ser que te sienta, si hace un rato te acababas de ir? Sera posible que hayas vuelto, sera posible, que en verdad nunca te fuiste?

Se que esta vez es verdad que te has ido. Y te has ido para no regresar.

Se que jamas volver a escuchar tu respiracion en mi cuello, y que el olor de tu almohada, con el tiempo, ira desapareciendo. Se que nunca mas volvere a tener el sabor de los guisos que no hacias, ya que no te gusta la cocina y que el molesto ritmo de la rutina no estara mas en mis dias.

No habra mas desayunos tardios, siquiera un cafe amargo. No tendre que aguantar tus puntiagudos tacos, haciendo sonar todo el piso.

Y ahora que te has ido para siempre se me da por extrañar nuestros primeros momentos juntos, los unicos mas hermosos, desde que nos casamos. Debe ser que al saber que no te tendre nunca mas, se me da por necesitarlos.

Como es posible estar seguro de que te fuiste, si en verdad estoy tocando tu suave piel con mi mano derecha?

Sera que no eres tu? Que en verdad es una impostora, identica a ti. Pero se que no es asi, el olor tuyo no se puede igualar ni con un clon. Todavia tu cabello es sedoso y liso, hasta puedo decir que otra vez eres hermosa. Hasta puedo creer que todavia, puedo amarte como alguna vez lo senti.

Al saber que no te voy a tener mas, se me da por extrañar tu precencia. Pero como puedo extrañarte, si aun estas aqui? Acostada junto a mi cuerpo.

Y casi acordandome, de lo que sucedio hace unas horas, puedo darme cuenta que tus ojos verdes, todavia tienen algo de brillo, mientras un lagrima acaricia tu palido rostro. Todavia estas tibia, pero aquel calor ira desapareciendo a medida que tu cuerpo este sobre la cama.

Ya te has ido y no volveras. Tu mataste lo mejor qe yo tenia... mi amor hacia ti, yo voy a llevarme para siempre lo mejor de ti: _Tu bella y hermosa alma Sakura ..._


End file.
